A Beautiful Ending
by B4nana98
Summary: Katniss is dying, Gale and Madge are there Talking with her, what promises are made? One-Shot Rated T for Paranoia GALE POV Modern day


**THis is my first one-shot, I enjoyed writing this, tell me what you think...**

* * *

I walk in the hospital room, watching Katniss sleep, pale, purple bags under her eyes, frail. Her eyes flutter open, "Gale..." She smiles, 17, she's only 17...

"Hey Catnip, how are you?" I ask sitting in a chair next to her bed holding her ice cold hand.

"I've been better... Gale, I need you to promise me something." She says breathing heavily

"You're going to get better." I feel tears threatening to escape my eyes.

"My sweet Gale, we both know I'm dying, I need you to promise to watch after Prim, and my mom. Promise me." She says, I move to lay next to her, she lays her head on my chest while my hand strokes her hair.

"I promise Katniss." I finally say, I hear her sigh a breath of relief, I lay with her all day, doctors and nurses come in but don't say anything. Her hairs still smells of strawberries and mint, she coughs every once in a while, breathes deeply with each breath. I feel tears escape my eyes, my Katniss is sick, she's dying, Peeta left weeks ago, didn't even say goodbye, broke Katniss's heart.

"Tell Peeta not to blame himself." Katniss whispers,

"I will." I promise her, I don't want to, but I will. I love Katniss, more than she knows... I watch Katniss smile, she does something unexpected. She sits up and looks right in my eyes.

"I want you to make one more promise... I want you to promise to find a new girl to love, don't forget about me though, find a girl who doesn't mind you talking about me, in fact-" She coughs horsely, I help her lay back down but I maneuver to see her eyes. She continues "I want you on the first date, talk endlessly about me, if she goes through the whole date, letting you talk about me, date her. If she asks who I am, or tells you to shut up about me, drop her like a hot pan." I chuckle and feel comforted that the cancer hadn't taken away her sense of humor.

"Don't worry Katniss, I already have the perfect girl to ask out." I say

"Besides me." She jokes, I nod, "Besides you." I lean down and kiss her on the lips, at least she knows... "Don't leave me Katniss." I whisper. She frowns and I wipe away the tears she spills, her cheeks have hollowed out, she looks so sad, so sick...

"I'll try Gale." She says grabbing my hand, her hands are frail, very frail.

"Gale, can I ask who the girl is?" I smile

"Madge." I smile, she looks beyond me and I see Madge in the doorway she smiles, and comes to the other side of Katniss's bed.

"Hi Madge." Katniss whispers

"Hi, you look-"

"Don't even." Katniss says, Madge smiles sadly Katniss takes one of her hands.

"Ok, Katniss, how much longer do they say you have?" Tears escape her eyes, Madge and Katniss are practically sisters, known each other since preschool, they know everything about each other, every move, every though, every secret...

"Two days, maybe less." Katniss says, Madge's bottom lip trembles, "Madge, you'll be OK, Gale will watch over you, you will watch over Gale." Katniss says, her breathing gets harder, and I make eye contact with her, knowing she is going to die, very, very, soon.

"You two, have to date, and if you get married, name you kid after me, hell, name it my middle name."

"Bernice?" I joke.

"No the other one, Julianne. Point is, you two are going to get married, I can feel it. You two are going to have that marriage everyone is jealous of. I love you both, you have my blessing, that's all that matters." We all laugh and Katniss takes a deep breath. "Thanks for being great friends, tell Prim I'm staying with dad..." Then just like that she's gone, I drag Madge away from her bed for the doctors to try and save her, but I know the truth she's gone. Madge is screaming, and crying, I pull her to my chest, she sobs into it, I stroke her delicate blonde hair, we watch Katniss.

"She's sleeping now." Madge says, I nod.

"She's our angel now..." I say taking Madge's hand.

10 years later

"Julianne! Let's go, you sister Katniss is all ready!" My beautiful wife calls upstairs, we have twin girls, and another one on the way, I did all that Katniss asked, I told Peeta not to beat himself up, unfortunately he did, and died of a drug overdoes 3 months after, I watched over Prim and her mom, the live next door, Prim is engaged to my little brother Rory, Katniss's mom... she died in a car accident 4 years ago, Madge is my wife, we named our daughters after Katniss, they are 8 years old. By coincidence they were born on Katniss's birthday, Prim loves them to shreds, and tends to spoil them, when they acts like brats she puts them in place.

"You heard you mother Jules!" She comes scrambling down the stairs, she's her mothers child, blonde hairs and beautiful blue eyes, a crooked smile and pale complexion, Katniss looks like me, black hair, and gray eyes. They eat their pancakes and give me kisses before leaving with Prim to go school shopping with her. Madge is 6 months pregnant with a boy, I don't know what we're going to name him.

"Gale? I think I have an idea for our sons name." Madge says when the girls leave.

"Oh? And that is?"

"Rye, I wanted something to remember Peeta by, I think it's what Kat would've wanted, he's helped us out, he was our friend." She says sadly.

"His middle name O'dair." I say

"Finnick?" She flinches, her married Annie, they moved to Australia, and are living there. He use to date Madge, I dated Annie.

"Yeah, he really helped me out when I was a drunk the year after Katniss died." She nods.

"Rye O'dair Hawthorne..."


End file.
